User talk:Reepicheep II
Hi Reepicheep II, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 02:23, July 11, 2010 Welcome! Hello Reepicheep II, and welcome to Redwall Wiki! I 'ope that we can be friends (I've only read that Narnia book The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe), and you can also visit me on Redwall Wars Wiki. Also, please read and comment on my fanfiction, ''The Quest of Nine Tails''. Once again, welcome! :) --Jadefang Vorpius de liporius octo 02:38, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Well, we already met on the shoutbox, but I suppose a formal welcome should be in order. It is, after all, proper. Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I hope you enjoy your time here; if you have any questions feel free to ask me. Please sign the friends list on my userpage. I hope we can be friends. If you're interested in fanfiction, some good authors are Shieldmaiden, Skipper Rorc, Laria Wavedeep, Verminfate and Hollyfire53. Some fanfictions I'd reccomend are The Ultimate War by Hollyfire53, The Runaway by Skipper Rorc, Redwall's Taggerung, by Laria Wavedeep, its sequel The Son of a Warrior by Laria Wavedeep, and The Adventures of Badrang and Badredd by Verminfate. Some other friendly people on the wiki are Bluestripe the Wild and Brockkers; you can go to Blue for technical questions and Brockkers if you just need to talk. Hollyfire also has a list that can help. And, an odd note to wrap up, I love you username! Reepicheep is one of my favorite characters ever! Have a nice day!--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 03:32, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm flattered that Snowpaw recommended me, but I'm not that good :) I see you added your character to be in my story... thanks *huggles* If you need help with making a signature, here is the place to go! If Snowpaw didn't already, Shieldmaiden has a list of fanfiction here, but, beware, most are verrrrrrrrryy long! Hope to see you around, and I hope we can be good friends! Again, welcome to Redwall Abbey! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 10:52, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello matey!! Hey mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll have as much fun here as I do. If yer need any help, just ask around! You can always ask me as well. If yer need somethin' to read, some writers are Rorc, Peony, Brockfang, Bluestripe, Pinedance, Shieldmaiden, Verminfate and heaps more! I see Snowpaw here recommended me, but there are better writers here. Could you please check out my fanfics and comment on them? I used to read a bit of Narnia, at least The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe, but that's all. I hope we can be mateys! Anyways, once again welcome! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:03, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Many of us beasts like Narnia too! H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 19:21, July 12, 2010 (UTC)